This study is designed to evaluate the concomitant use of intra-arterial cisplatin with radiotherapy prior to radical surgical removal of malignant gliomas. Two other arms exist for the use of a) IV BCNU + Radiotherapy preoperatively and b) IV BCNU + Radiotherapy postoperatively.